


More

by juniperus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperus/pseuds/juniperus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Potions master saves the big, strong dragon keeper from a... campfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

"Hold still, Mr. Weasley." Severus carefully applied burn paste and loosely wrapped the hand. His eyes raised to meet Charlie's, eyebrow quirked as he fought the grin pulling at the corner of his mouth.

Charlie's embarrassed blush deepened into an awkward flush as he met Severus gaze head-on. He blinked once, twice, before looking away and clearing his throat. "Thank you, uh, for..." He paused.

"For healing you _before_ I laughed at your foolishness?" Severus strength against the grin was weakening. Once Charlie met his gaze again, frowning petulantly, Severus knew the battle was lost. He grinned widely, then erupted into deep chortles that filled the forest clearing. "For saving the _big, strong dragon keeper_ from a Muggle campfire?"

Charlie gave Severus something akin to Molly's patented _Look_. "I was _going_ to thank you for bringing me to the shores of Great Bear Lake to observe the summer breeding grounds of the Greater-Clawed Nunavut White, and I was _going_ to thank you for camping Muggle-style so our magical signatures didn't scare off the nested males, but..." Charlies grumbling was cut short by a still-chuckling Severus leaning forward to capture his mouth in an _almost_ -chaste kiss.

Eyeing the pile of sweets completed before Charlies dramatic, albeit poorly thought-through, rescue attempt for a marshmallow that had fallen into the fire, Severus asked, "So what are these infernal Muggle confections?"

Charlie reached for one as he explained, "Graham cracker, toasted marshmallow, and cheap chocolate—Hermione said they're a North American camping tradition." He licked his lips, leaning forward as he watched Severus pink tongue dart out to wet his own lips in response.

"Smore?"

Severus gingerly took the oozing concoction and licked a path up the side where melting chocolate escaped the crackers, his eyes never leaving Charlies. "Indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for mnemosyne_1.


End file.
